fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SDPC03
Amazing! We've Found The Third Cure! (素晴らしい！我々は我々の第三キュアを見つけた！Subarashī!Wareware wa wareware no dai san kyua o mitsuketa) |-|Synopsis= |-|Transcript= -''Shows the last two lines of previous episode then opening occurs''- Penny:There is more to fight-penu. Nikora:More? Like,thousands? Penny:Most likely-penu Nanami:Eh? You mean there is going to be loads of Miratix and two of us? Penny:No, you will have to find the other cures-penu Nikora: So how do we know people are PreCure? Penny: Em...I'm not sure-penu -''Shows Calendar On Next Day Being Marked''- Nanami: How are we supposed to find the other lot. Morning Nikora. Nikora:Good morning Nanami,Penny. Penny:Can I eat some salmon-penu? Nanami:Hey you'll catch mother's attention. Nikora:She'll think something suspicious Nanami:Anyway, you ate about 6 plates of salmon. Salmon is healthy for you but you have to have a mixed diet. Penny:When is next time I can have salmon-penu? Nanami:Next week. Same day. And please don't be selfish with the salmon. I have a huge heart for it (has tearful eyes and wipes her eyes with a handkerchief). Nikora:(facepalm) I thought you had a huge heart for vanilla flavored ice cream topped with chocolate sprinkles. Nanami:(smiles) I do but...salmon. It's flavor is...is so great. -''Shows the school''- Teacher:Okay everyone be quiet! Nanami&Nikora:(sits down) What's going on? Teacher:Today we have another new student. Ichigo: Another new student? ???:(walks in then looks at class) Teacher:This is Sheriona Noelle. Noelle:I am... (looks at the twins) Teacher:Sheriona? Noelle:Er.. Sorry! I am Sheriona Noelle...Those twins... I know them...they're my friends...when,I was little. Teacher: Thank you Sheriona... Can you sit at the seat under the twins please. Noelle:Yes Nanami:Er...(whispers)Hey Nikora, isn't that Noelle? The girl that we always hung out with? Nikora:Yeah...that is Noelle. Noelle:(frowns) Those two have obviously forgot about me... They're famous now. They would obviously hang out with other famous stars than me now Ichigo:Ah.. You know her? Nanami: Yeah, she was our childhood friend. I hope she remembers us. -''Shows the lunch garden. Ichigo finds Noelle and goes to her''- Ichigo:Hey Sheriona! Can I call you Noelle? Noelle:Sure....Errr Ichigo:Cool! Can I sit with you? Noelle:Err..yeah. I was going to ask you that anyway. Ichigo:The twins told me you were their friend. Noelle:They did? Oh. Ichigo:What's wrong? Noelle: Nothing,I just don't think they remember me. I mean,they're now famous people now. Nanami would rather hang out with people like her I guess. Ichigo:Don't worry I'm sure they'll remember you. Anyway I've finished and I have a job to do. I can't find Nanami or Nikora here. Maybe they'll sit with you at lunch. Noelle:Okay.. -''It shows Noelle walking. The twins see her and walking to her''- Noelle:The girls didn't sit next to me... I have no friends at all(cries silently) Nanami:Why Nikora,I wanted to have the salmon. Nikora:Remember what you send to Penny? Well,the same affects us okay? Nanami:Hey look! It's Noelle! Hey! Noelle! Noelle:(turns around) Nanami? Nikora? (smiles) You remember me ! Nikora:Yeah! What made you think we would forget about you! Nanami:Yeah! -''While this happens, a boy is upset about not being allowed to do some fishing.''- Boy:Dad,Can I try doing some of it ? Father:Sorry,you failed last time and almost drowned. Boy:Oh,(Diamond Soul darkens)maybe I could practice '' Faden: Are you sure? You could fish all you want! Father:Err..What's going on! Faden:Silent you old man! Come out Diamond Soul! Boy:(screams then Diamond Soul is taken out) Faden: Make the monster that will create the dark future! ( Fishing Rod Miratix appears) Miratix:Miratix! Nanami:Ehh? Another one! Nikora:I can't believe you forget what Penny said earlier! Penny:(pops out of Nanami's bag) You should transform-penu. Nanami&Nikora: PreCure Celestial Wave! -''Transformation occurs- Jade:The Diamond with the Wind of Protection,Cure Jade! Topaz:The Diamond with the Shine of Truth,Cure Topaz! Jade&Topaz:The diamonds that glow and will erase the evil in your heart,Sparkle! Diamond PreCure! Noelle:Ahh..You transformed! Miratix:Miratix! Jade:This should be easy. (Backround for Jade Impact appears) PreCure,Jade Imapct! Faden:Pathetic Fool! This one is more extracted! There's no way you can defeat this! Miratix:Mira!(Whips rod at Jade and Topaz) Tix! Jade&Topaz: Ahhh! (The two are thrown on the ground) Faden:Miratix! Finished them off! I'll finally get some Dark Elixir! Noelle:No! (Stands in front of Jade and Topaz) Faden:Huh? Miratix:Mira? Faden:Go away you pest! I'll take your Diamond Soul as well! Come out Diamond Soul! -''Light tries to catch Noelle's Diamond Soul however unable to and Soul creates Cure Shiny''- Faden:(eyes widen) Not again! What are you going to do now? Penny:You're a PreCure-penu! I thought I sensed a positive presence from you-penu! Noelle:What do I do? Penny:Say "PreCure Celestial Wave"-penu! Noelle:You mean I say what Nanami and Nikorr...No! I mean Jade and Topaz said? Penny:Yes-penu! Hurry! Noelle:PreCure Celestial Wave! -''Transforms into Cure Emerald''- Emerald:The Diamond with the Gate to Hope,Cure Emerald! Faden:Eh! Another one? Topaz:Noelle! Jade:You transformed! Emerald:(turns round to Jade and Topaz and smiles) Jade:(stands up) Prepare to meet your enemies' true power! Topaz:Now that's agreed! Faden:Yeah right! You're still weak! Emerald:But I'm not! PreCure,Emerald Shot! -''Attack hits Miratix''- Miratix:Kira Kira! Jade,Topaz&Emerald:(revert back to normal selves) Nikora:Noelle you did it! Noelle:I did! Penny:There are many more challenges ahead of you and many other Cures await for your search-penu -''Ending starts''- Category:CureJade2910